


Only Do What Your Heart Tells You

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, One Year Later, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart does grow fonder by separation, she realizes when they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Do What Your Heart Tells You

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy and Levy meet again after the one year timeskip.
> 
> Title Qoute by Princess Diana

It had been a year since Lucy had seen Levy, and it was like someone else almost. She looked taller (or maybe because she stood straighter?) her voice more firm and commanding at times, her hair longer as well and Lucy wanted to touch it, to touch her friend and feel her warmth after so long.

It had been too long and Lucy felt the regret of ignoring Levy those months.

“Levy-chan you look well.” Lucy spoke as they sat in her apartment, catching up and listening to all the trouble she and Gajeel as well as Panther Lily had gotten into during that year. Lucy watched her drinking in the site of her friend who animatedly talked with her hands and her cute expressions of pouting when it was required.

In a year people really do change, don’t they?

“Lu-chan?” Levy spoke making Lucy shake from her thoughts as her friend’s big brown eyes stared at her, blue curly hair escaping her headband as they fell across her face. Lucy smiled as he reached over pushing them behind her ear not noticing the blush that crossed Levy’s face.

“I’m sorry.” She spoke her hand moving back but stopped as Levy grabbed it closer now their knees touching.

“Don’t apologize I understand.” Smiling again, a kind smile that made Lucy’s chest ache not understanding how or why she could be so forgiving after she pushed her away.

What a hypocrite she was.

Levy laced their fingers together and her smile dropping, “I missed you Lu-chan even though I saw your magazines.” A laugh escaped as she saw Lucy’s face turn red, “and your articles they were so good I cut them out!” and Lucy felt her body burn for a different reason and her eyes become wet. Levy tilted her head as she looked at her friend a small smile on her lips.

“I missed you.”

Without missing a beat Lucy responded.

“I missed you too.” As Levy grabbed her then pulling her into a hug, Lucy’s head or ear against her chest hearing her Levy’s frantic heartbeat and the heat of her own skin against hers.

It had been a year and when they pulled apart they leaned again heads tilted and then lips touching softly at first. Lucy felt her body become warm her chest almost exploding for a kiss that lasted barely a second, her eyes hooded as they pulled apart. She could see the same expression on Levy’s face as well.

Lucy kissed her.

She had lost a year; she wasn’t going to let any more time pass anymore.

She lost too much but she wasn’t going to lose Levy.

Not this time.


End file.
